


Call Your Lawyers.

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [36]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Multi, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “Tony? I’m here! What’s that? Get a snack? Don’t mind if I do.” Peter wandered into the penthouse’s kitchen making a sandwich, “Fri, is Tony here?”“The boss is currently in the lab. He said that you can eat whatever you want but don’t touch—““Pepper’s stash of chocolate. I know, I know.” Peter laughed.Peter took his sandwich and a bag of chips to the living room and turned on the TV. He had homework sitting in his backpack but it could wait a bit. He had been at school all day after all. He just wanted some time to relax.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 37
Kudos: 265





	Call Your Lawyers.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Promise_Worthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/gifts).



> Happy Friday!
> 
> I don't know about you but the first week after the holidays hit hard. I'm exhausted, moody, but we made it.
> 
> I got this prompt from Promise_Worthy and loved it. I am so grateful she gave me the chance to write it and hopefully it lives up to what you were thinking of when you wrote the prompt.
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I am terrified of needles.

“Tony? I’m here! What’s that? Get a snack? Don’t mind if I do.” Peter wandered into the penthouse’s kitchen making a sandwich, “Fri, is Tony here?”

“The boss is currently in the lab. He said that you can eat whatever you want but don’t touch—“

“Pepper’s stash of chocolate. I know, I know.” Peter laughed.

Peter took his sandwich and a bag of chips to the living room and turned on the TV. He had homework sitting in his backpack but it could wait a bit. He had been at school all day after all. He just wanted some time to relax.

…

Tony came upstairs and found Peter on the couch laughing at a show. He went and poured himself a new cup of coffee before taking a seat next to him, “Homework done?”

Peter glanced over, “No, but—“

“Friday? You know the rules.” Tony scowled the AI.

“Sorry, Boss.” Friday made the screen go black.

“Hey!” Peter sat up.

“You also know the rules. Do your homework.” Tony passed him the backpack from the floor.

“It’s not even due.” Peter pouted.

“I didn’t _even_ ask.” Tony rolled his eyes, “And because of the breaking of the rules and the snarky comment the tv is off the rest of the night.”

“WHAT?” Peter’s jaw dropped.

“May’s been telling me you’ve been coming here because you think you can get away with whatever you want. That is not the case. Her rules are my rules.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m going to the lab but come find me if you need help.”

~

Peter was laying on the couch at the tower with MJ leaning against him while they watched a movie. He couldn’t tell you what movie or what had happened because he was focused on MJ leaning against him.

He heard the elevator open, “Oh no.”

“What’s wrong?” MJ asked pausing the movie with the remote.

“SO I may not have asked to use the tower tonight. I just knew Tony and Pepper would be out and now—-“

“We’re home.” Tony finished coming into the living room, “Pete, kitchen. Hi MJ.”

“Hi Mr. Stark.” MJ smiled.

Pepper sat down next to MJ and started up a conversation about women in power.

…

Peter followed Tony into the kitchen, “I know I should have asked…”

“It’s not that, Pete.” Tony sighed, “You’re welcome in my home anytime. You know that. If you weren’t supposed to be here—Friday would have kept you out.”

“So what’s the problem?” Peter frowned.

“You remember our conversation a few weeks ago about rules? May wouldn’t want you and MJ to be unsupervised. I’m not trying to be a hard ass, kid…”

“But you are! Gosh, I can’t do anything right anymore.” Peter started to walk out of the kitchen.

“Peter, hang on.”

“No!” Peter turned around, “I need to drive MJ home. I don’t want her to miss curfew.”

“I’ll have Pepper drive her. I don’t want you driving upset. You get the right to feel frustrated and if you want to keep talking we can because I don’t think you can’t do anything right, but if you need space I’ll also respect that boundary.” Tony held out his hand, “Keys.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “I don’t have to give them to you.”

“If you walk out of this tower and disregard what I just said we will be having a different conversation with May later.” Tony warned.

“Goodnight, Tony.” Peter walked into the living room and hugged Pepper, “Night, Pep.”

“Peter—“ Pepper tugged on his hand before he could walk away, “Hang on a second. Sit down…Please.”

“I’m going to find a—-Something in the kitchen.” MJ got up and went to the fridge glancing inside, “Sure got a lot of stuff in here, Stark.”

“Peter eats a lot.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“You care about him?” MJ raised a brow while she grabbed a yogurt smoothie drink.

“I do. Do you.”

“I do.” MJ confirmed.

“Don’t let him drive upset then.” Tony shrugged.

“I was never going to. Pepper has it though.”

…

“How’s life, Peter?” Pepper tugged him to lean against her in a side hug and he melted into her.

“Pepper—I need to take MJ home.” Peter whined.

“C’mon, Grumpy Gus.” Pepper teased.

“I’m tired, Pep. Okay? I’m tired of fighting with Tony about everything. I’m tired of school, and responsibilities. I want a break.”

“So take one.” Pepper said gently.

“I can’t! I have so much stuff to do.”

“Listen, Peter. You are not this irritable naturally which tells me that you need a break or this could lead to a nervous break down. I’m calling mental health day tomorrow.”

“Can you do that?” Peter’s voice broke.

“Technically? NO. I do happen to know someone who can call you into school though in the kitchen and I’m pretty sure he’d be happy to help.”

“He’s probably mad at me.”

“Only one way to find out. I’ll take MJ home. You talk to Tony.” Pepper kissed the side of his head, “And I plan on spending the whole day at home in PJ’s tomorrow watching movies and eating junk food.”

Once the ladies left the tower Peter went into the kitchen, “I’m sorry, Okay?”

“Okay.” Tony pulled Peter in for a hug, “Tough week?”

“The toughest.” Peter nodded against his chest.

“I should have checked in more.”

“Yeah. You should have. I needed you.” Peter felt his eyes get watery.

“I’ve been living out of a suitcase most of this week. I haven’t been home for more than 12 hours in the last two weeks. I dropped the ball. But you also need to call when things get tough, Bubba.”

“Didn’t want to be a bother.” Peter mumbled.

“Flash?” Tony guessed.

“No.”

“School?”

“It’s fine.”

“Spider-man?”

“Saved a kitten from a tree yesterday. It was so cute but then it bit me.”

“Oh.” Tony felt his laughter in his belly.

“It’s not funny.” Peter laughed.

“It is though.”

“Can you just call me into school tomorrow?”

“Mental health day?”

“I’m so tired.” Peter admitted.

“I’ll call May and double check with her.. I’m also going to talk to her about you staying the night here tonight.”

“Cool.” Peter didn’t let go.

“So I’m just expected to make the call without my phone and with you attached to me, Spider-Kid?” Tony teased.

“You’ve got Friday.”

“You heard the kid, Fri.”

~

“Peter?” Tony walked into the kid’s room in his apartment weeks later when May had called him worried because Peter was in bed and claiming to be fine but also hadn’t done any of his usual Saturday activities.

“She doesn’t remember what day it is.” Peter mumbled.

Tony sat down on the edge of Peter’s bed, “What day would that be? You normally love Saturdays.”

“Not the Saturdays that happen to be the anniversary of my parents death.”

“Oh bubba.” Tony’s own heart broke in two, “Okay. Scoot over.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. You can go.” Peter protested.

“Nope. Scoot.” Tony told the kid.

Peter moved over and Tony laid down next to him pulling Peter to lean against him.

“It really sucks.” Peter told him.

“I’m sorry.” Tony ran a hand through his kid’s curls.

“Don’t leave me too.” Peter mumbled before his eyes drifted closed.

Tony didn’t know if he meant currently or in general but he decided to just stay put and let his exhausted kid sleep, “I’m right, Bubba. Not going anywhere.”

~

“Aunt May!” Peter came into the living room one Sunday morning, “I need your help.”

“As long as it isn’t cooking.” May said looking up from the book she was reading on the couch.

“Can I ask you something and you not get mad?” Peter sat down next to his aunt.

“I promise we’ll work through whatever it is.”

“I want to tell Tony that I think of him as my dad—“

“—Oh, Pete. He already knows that.” May hugged him.

“I also want to ask him about adopting me.” Peter said more slowly.

“I love that.” May hugged him tight.

“He could say no.”

“Only one way to find out, Bubba.” May ruffled his hair.

…

“Tony?” Peter walked into the lab and Tony turned from where he was talking with Rhodey.

“Peter! I’ve been waiting for you. Tell Rhodey that Iron Man is the best super hero in the whole world.”

Peter set his keys on the desk next to him, “I can’t. We all know Spider-Man is.”

“I’m hurt.” Tony feigned pain.

“Erm. You know how we talked about making sure we like communicate needs and stuff kind of or whatever.” Peter stumbled along.

Tony put down his tools he had been messing with and gave Peter his attention, “What’s wrong?”

“No. Nothing is wrong.” Peter shook his head.

“Then why do you look anxious?” Rhodey pointed out.

“That’s who I am as a person.” Peter looked at Tony, “Can we talk alone?”

“I’m hurt. One wrong comment and suddenly you’re kicked out.” Rhodey headed toward the door, “It’s fine. I’m fine. I have other friends.”

“You can come back after.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Nope. Don’t try to fix it now.” Rhodey teased as he walked out.

“What’s going on, Pete. You do look extra anxious today.” Tony leaned against the table next to him.

“I gotta ask you something but don’t be mad and you can say no. If you say no then I won’t be offended or anything but you know it might ruin our like friendship or whatever this is…” Peter rambled.

“Okay. No pressure.” Tony laughed, “You want a new car or something expensive? May insisted on the reasonable priced Jeep. I tried to argue.”

“Don’t make this a joke.”

“Sorry, I deal with nerves with humor.” Tony cleared his throat, “Go on.”

“I think that there might be a day I need you to come to school with me next month…”

“That’s it, kid? What day?” Tony pulled up his calendar.

“Umm we have parent teacher conferences.”

“And May can’t make it?”

“She could.” Peter shrugged.

“Pete, I’m confused.”

“Can you also like umm pick me up from school next week?” Peter looked at his feet.

“Okay.” Tony nodded, “What day?”

“Every day—In the parent pick up line.”

“Sure…” Tony was trying to figure out where the seriousness of this conversation was coming into play.

“And umm could you maybe call your lawyers for something?” Peter asked looking up at Tony.

“I swear, Peter…Did you do something dumb?” Tony frowned.

“No. No. No. I just think we might need their help with a document I want us both to sign.”

“For the internship?” Tony asked.

“No, umm. So that when you come to parent/teacher conferences it’s legit.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying…?”

“Are you really this slow for a genius?” Peter’s voice sounded pained.

“You love me?” Tony smiled.

“Yeah. So. You love me.” Peter challenged.

“You know if you’re saying what I think you’re saying then you should know that Rhodey comes with this and you’ve then gained an okay ish uncle.”

“I already love Uncle Rhodey. He is the second best super hero after all.” Peter laughed.

“You know I can ground you now, right?” Tony laughed.

“So you’ll do it? You’ll be my dad?” Peter felt his heart start to pound all over again.

“The only thing I’m doing is signing a document. I’ve been your dad a long time, kiddo.”

Peter hugged Tony, “You’re going to hate parent/teacher conferences.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
